Just Her Luck
by JenniAnimeHotStuff
Summary: "Do you lo-ove him?" - "Yes, Yaya. I like him and want nothing more than to lock him in my closet for the rest of eternity. Now shut up before he hears you." - "Hears what, Rima-chan?" - "Crap." Because Rima HAD to fall for HIM of all people.
1. Pilot: That He Eavesdrops

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back, and more than ready to write. I've spent the past few months with writer's block. It was terrible. I would spend days on one chapter, only to delete it. Anyway, the important thing is that I'm back with a brand-new fanfic! I know Rima and Yaya are slightly OOC, but it's been a while. What can I say? Without a further ado, I present to you the teaser/pilot chapter of _Just Her Luck_!

* * *

**Just Her Luck**

by JenniAnimeHotStuff

**Pilot: **That He Eavesdrops

"-and it's not fair, Rima-chi! Nikaidō-sensei's making us write _three_ reports! It's Golden Week; we shouldn't have to waste it on _homework_," Yaya complained loudly.

"Hmm," Rima agreed absently. "Yeah..."

The brunette puffed up her cheeks, frustrated. She wasn't even listening! She followed her friend's gaze, only to find that Rima was staring intensely at one Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Ne, Rima-chi, what are you staring at?" Yaya asked mischievously.

"N-Nothing!" the blonde uncharacteristically stuttered. "I'm staring at that...uh...lamppost!"

"Well, does that lamppost happen to have long purple hair and hazel eyes?" she giggled.

If anything, Rima's blush intensified with each word. Was she that obvious that _Yaya_, of all people, had caught her staring?

"Do you lo-_ove_ him?" Yaya asked. "Aww, Rima-chi's got a cr-_ushhhh_!"

"Yes, Yaya. I like him and want nothing more than to lock him in my closet for the rest of eternity. Now shut up before he hears you," Rima scowled.

"Uh...Rima-chi?" the brunette gestured.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hears what, Rima-chan?" The blonde's blood turned cold at the sound of his voice. Great, out all the times he could have eavesdropped, _why did he have to chose this one? _

"Crap," Rima muttered to herself. "Stupid Fujisaki – you alway have to overcomplicate things, don't you?"

She slowly turned around to face him, her heart pounding. Now, Rima wasn't one of those girls who tended to overreact over the simplest things, but this...this was just awkward.

"Hears about Yaya's little brother's...birthday," the blonde lied lamely. "He's turning two this year. We were thinking about throwing him a birthday party."

"Cool," Nagihiko smiled. "When's his birthday?"

"April thirtieth, but we're going to celebrate it on the second," Yaya informed. "It's going to be so much fun! Do you want to help, Nagi?"

"Sure," the purple-haired boy nodded. "I'd love to help."

"Great." Rima forced a smile. "Can't wait."

"Hey Nagi! Hurry up, would you? I'm starving!" called one of Nagihiko's friends, a lanky red-haired boy he had met on the basketball team.

"I'm coming, Arashi-kun," he replied. "Bye Rima-chan, Yaya-chan."

Nagihiko waved before returning to his friends' side. The moment he left, Rima let out the breath she hadn't known she had held.

"Rima-chi's in lo-_oveeeeeeeee_!" Yaya crowed, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Rima-chi's in lo-_oveeeeeeeee_!"

"Yaya, shut up!" Rima hissed urgently. "You'd better not tell anyone."

"Don't worry, Rima-chi! Yaya won't tell anyone that you like Nagi!" the brunette all but shouted.

"_YAYA!"_


	2. Chapter I: That He Knows

**Just Her Luck**

by **JenniAnimeHotStuff**

**Chapter I: **That He Knows

_Thump_. Nagihiko scowled as the basketball once again ricocheted off the backboard. What was wrong with him? Ever since he had 'accidentally' overheard Rima and Yaya's conversation, he hadn't been able to focus.

_"Well, does that lamppost happen to have long purple hair and hazel eyes? Do you lo-ove him?" Yaya asked. "Aww, Rima-chi's got a cr-ushhhh!"_

_"Yes, Yaya. I like him and want nothing more than to lock him in my closet for the rest of eternity. Now shut up before he hears you," Rima had scowled._

While this new-found revelation was slightly unnerving, Nagihiko couldn't believe his luck. Mashiro Rima – the girl who claimed to hate him – actually liked him. However, he couldn't help but wonder. For how long had Rima liked him? What had changed? Last time he checked, the Fujisaki name was the bane of Rima's existence. Nagihiko dribbled the basketball thoughtfully, did _he_ have feelings for the blonde? Yes, he decided as he launched the ball into the air. There was just something about her that he couldn't help but like. Rima was different – she didn't fawn over him like Tadase's fan club, and she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. _Thump_. This time, the basketball made it through the hoop.

* * *

If there was one thing Mashiro Kusuko couldn't stand, it was self-pity. Why sit around and sulk when you could be living life to its fullest? It wasn't a difficult concept, but it didn't seem like her step-sister looked like she was going to confront her problem anytime soon.

"What am I going to do?" Rima moaned, burying her head into her arms. "Fujisaki _knows_."

"I don't see what the problem is," Kusuko informed. "Isn't it a _good thing _that Nagihiko knows?"

"No!" the blonde nearly shrieked, lifting her head "It's bad, Kusukusu. _Really_ bad!"

"Why?" she questioned curiously.

"Because we _hate_ each other!" Rima pointed out.

"But I thought you liked him?" Kusukusu inquired.

"I do, but it goes against everything I stand for!"

"And that is...?"

"I, Mashiro Rima, will never, in a thousand years, like purple-headed crossdressers!"

"Wow, Rima-chan. The Nile's not just a river in Egypt, you know."

"Who asked you?" Rima snapped.

"I'm just trying to help, Rima-chan!" Kusukusu defended. "Look, what you need to is go talk to Nagihiko – and be honest. He's going to start getting ideas if you keep putting this off."

"Fine," the blonde sighed. "I figured that much."

Her step-sister watched as Rima left the room, and she sighed with relief. Thank goodness, Kusukusu had been worried that she was going to ignore her advice and mope for the next few days. After all, Kusukusu couldn't stand self-pity.

* * *

Nagihiko wiped the sweat off his brow, propping his basketball against his hip. It had been a while since he had played this well, and frankly, he was exhausted. It was probably because he was just so happy. Who wouldn't be? The girl who claimed to hate his guts actually liked him. In his book, it was a miracle.

"Nagi-niichan," called his five-year-old cousin, Temari. "Rhythm-niichan doesn't want to play with me."

"Rhythm," Nagihiko looked at the younger boy sternly. "Be nice."

"But Nagi!" he whined. "She's boring!"

"_Rhythm_," the purple-haired boy said warningly.

"Fine," Rhythm huffed. "C'mon Temari. I'll push you on the swings."

Temari triumphantly lead her older brother to the nearby park, a small smirk adorning her face. Nagihiko shook his head; that one was going to be a pain when she got older – he could already tell. Smiling, he made to shoot another hoop, but stopped in mid-step. What was _she _doing here?

* * *

He was staring, Rima could tell. She didn't blame him. It wasn't often she came to the park, let alone the basketball court. If she did, it was only insult Fujisaki. She took a deep breath and began to walk toward him.

"Fujisaki," she greeted bluntly. "We need to talk."

"We do?" he asked, surprise spreading across his features. "About what, pray tell?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Rima glared.

"Actually, I don't. Care to elaborate?" Nagihiko inquired.

"That conversation I had with Yaya yesterday – how much did you hear?" she demanded.

"Not much," he shrugged. "I just heard, you know, all of it."

"Crap."

Rima looked down, willing herself to stay strong. She wasn't about to let Fujisaki see her blush – she had already embarrassed herself enough.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko murmured.

"What?" she croaked, voice cracking.

"I need to tell you something."

"What? That you don't like me? That I'm not good enough for you?" Rima laughed hoarsely. "Don't worry – I've already done it for you."

"No, I wasn't going to...," Nagihiko trailed off.

"Wasn't going to what, Fujisaki?" the blonde raised a brow. "Say that? Stop kidding yourself. You know you were going to say it. Even if you did return my feelings, it wouldn't have worked out. Do you know why?"

The purple-haired boy remained silent.

"Because someone like you would never, in a million years, fall for someone like me," Rima scowled. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

She spun on her heel and left. As soon as Rima was out of sight, Nagihiko managed to find his voice, "I wanted to tell you that...I like you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! How's it going? What did you think of this chapter? Did it seemed rushed? I think it does – I'm not really sure. Then again, I'm not planning on making this fanfic more than 10-15 chapters long. This is really just a side-project until I can figure out what to do with _Undesirable. _But enough about that, I want to thank all you lovely people who put _Just Her Luck_ on their favorites/alerts! I also want to thank my reviewers – you guys made my day!


	3. Chapter II: That They're Nosy

**Just Her Luck**

by **JenniAnimeHotStuff**

**Chapter II: **That They're Nosy

Delicate fingers glided across ivory piano keys, filling the quiet house with a soft, haunting melody. The pianst softly sang along to the music, her voice so low that only she alone could hear it. She quickly swept a wayward strand of hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear before she resumed her piano playing.

"Nadeshiko?" her twin brother called, poking his head through the opened doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Nadeshiko smiled. "Take a seat."

As her brother situated himself into a nearby chair, the purple-haired musician took a moment to scructinize his appearance. From a distance, Nagihiko looked the same as he always did. But up close, Nadeshiko could make out the faint purple rings underneath his eyes and the frustrated crease of his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I might have accidenally overheard something I wasn't supposed to," Nagihiko began, glancing at his feet.

"And what exactly did you overhear?"

"I heard Rima confess her feelings for me."

Believe it or not, Nadeshiko had actually foreseen an upcoming row between the two teenagers. It had only been a matter of time until they realized their feelings for each other. She hadn't been the only one though. Quite few of their friends had predicted such a turn of events - Rima and Nagihiko had become very predictable.

"Really now?" Nadeshiko said patiently, playing the last few notes of the piano piece. "Do you mind elaborating?"

Nagihiko sighed, "Remember when I took Rhythm and Temari to the park? Well, while I shooting some hoops, Rima decided to confront me. She demanded to know how much of her and Yaya's conversation I had overheard. I told her that I had heard the whole thing. That's when things got _really_ complicated.

"Rima...snapped. She began to ramble about how she wasn't good enough for me, and how I didn't like her. I didn't know what to do, so I...just stood there and didn't say a word."

"Let me stop you there, little brother. That's where you made your mistake. You should have told her right then and there how you felt about her. Instead, you let her believe that everything she had said was true," Nadeshiko lectured. "Now, she won't even talk to you anymore, correct?"

Nagihiko nodded silently. This was all his fault. Why had he been so stupid? He should've came clean. It was too late now - Rima refused to even look at him! What was he going to do? Nagihiko miserably buried his head in his hands. He had messed up big time.

"Honestly, Nagihiko. Haven't you realized it yet? If Rima means so much to you, why haven't you done anything to make it up to her? You need to go talk to her - if you keep on putting this off, it's only going to get worse between you two!" she exclaimed.

"You're right!" he shouted. "What am I doing? I've got to go! Tell Mother I'll be back later, alright?"

"Of course," Nadeshiko grinned triumphly. "Don't worry - I'll take care of it."

"Bye Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko cried as he ran out the front door. "Thanks for the advice!"

The pianist sighed happily as her fingers began to once more dance upon ivory piano keys. Man, was she a good matchmaker or what?

* * *

Rima was peacefully napping on the couch; when all of a sudden, something heavy fell into her lap. She awoke with the start, swinging her fist at the first thing she saw. Kusukusu let out a pained squeak.

"Ow! What was that for?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you," Rima said, blinking rapidly as her pupils adjusted to the dim light. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Who else would I be?" Kusukusu snorted. "Nagihiko?"

The blonde's eyes flashed, and within a moment's time, she had Kusukusu pinned to the floor. She growled threatening, "Shut. Up."

"What's wrong, Rima-chan? Did I upset you, Rima-chan? Do you need a tissue?" the auburn-haired girl drawled.

"I _don't _want to talk about it."

"Awwwwww, is Rima-chan angry? Are you _sure_ you don't need a tissue?" she cooed.

"Mashiro Kusuko, I swear, if you don't shut up...!" Rima cautioned.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. Would it make you feel better if I stopped?"

"Yes!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're _too scared_ _to face your problems_."

That's when Rima snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of moping, tired of wallowing in self-pity. She would show Kusukusu - show her that she wasn't the one who was too scared to face her problems. Rima was going to find Nagihiko, and they were going to sort this whole mess out.

"I'm leaving," she announced, releasing her grip on Kusukusu's wrists. "If you need me, I'll be out."

Kusukusu watched as Rima left, rubbing her bruised wrists with a rueful smile. It looked like her plan had worked. Now, it was up to Rima and Nagihiko to work this whole problem out. Hopefully, she thought, everything was going to be alright in the end.


	4. Chapter III: That Concrete is Hard

**Just Her Luck**

by **JenniAnimeHotStuff**

**Chapter III****:** That Concrete is Hard (and Yaya Climbs Trees - and Falls Out of Them)

Rima expertly weaved her way through the crowd, ignoring their irritated protests as she brushed pass them. She was a girl on a mission; she _had _to find Nagihiko before her guilt ate her alive. It wasn't long until Rima had lost herself in her thoughts, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when she accidentally collided head-on into someone and ended up in a sprawling heap on the ground.

"Oww," she muttered. "That hurt."

"Well, I think it would. Concrete's not exactly the softest thing in the world," a certain blue-haired teenager pointed out, holding out a hand.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious," Rima drawled sarcastically, ignoring the gesture. "I would've never assumed that concrete was hard."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Ikuto smirked, mock saluting the blonde as she staggered to her feet. "You know, you should really watch where you're going, Mashiro. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want you to bust up that pretty, blonde head of yours."

"Fujisaki's not my boyfriend," her eye twitched in annoyance.

"I never said he was," he shrugged. "It could've been anyone."

Rima swore loudly, "I really, really don't like you right now, Tsukiyomi."

"I can live with that," Ikuto commented nonchalantly.

"This conversation is over," the blonde announced. "You're wasting my time; I've got places to go, people to see, things to do - you know the drill. Bye, Tsukiyomi."

"Bye!"

"Jerk," she grumbled, ignoring his amused chuckles. "One of these days, he's going to go to sleep and not going to wake up."

A nearby woman glanced at her cautiously, silently pulling her son closer to her. It wouldn't do Kyoya any good to be near such a violent child. Rima stormed past the pair, muttering incohorently under her breath. Kyoya's mother discreetly covered his ears, careful not to attract any unwanted attention from the girl. Had she any shame? It was most unbecoming of a young lady to have such..._vulgar_ thoughts! Honestly, teenagers these days!

* * *

"Y...Yaya-chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed shakily, voice muffled by the grass in his mouth. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He had been walking through the park, minding his own business when out of nowhere, the brunette had fallen onto him! So, there he lay with seventy pounds of Yaya ontop of him, sprawled on the ground in the most undignified fashion imaginable.

"Hehehe...," she laughed sheepishly, hastily clambering to her feet.. "Sorry, Nagi! Yaya slipped..."

"It's alright. Why were you in a tree anyway?" he asked, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Yaya was hiding!"

"From what?"

"Kairi-kun!" Yaya informed. "Shhhh! He's coming this way!"

She quickly jumped behind a nearby bush, ignoring the strange looks she received from nearby onlookers. In an attempt to look casual, Nagihiko nonchalantly began to fidget with his cellphone as Kairi made his way over to the pair.

"Oh, Sanjou-kun! Didn't expect to see you here! How are you?" the purple-haired boy greeted cheerfully.

"Where's Yaya?" Kairi deadpanned. "I know she's here; I saw her fall out of the tree."

"Yaya-chan? Here? Can't say I've seen her," Nagihiko lied.

"If you say so..," the green-haired boy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "But I'm quite sure that I saw her.."

He continued to stare unnervingly at Nagihiko, blue eyes boring into those of the older boy. It was only a matter of time until the purple-haired teenager broke.

"Eh, Sanjou-kun...," Nagihiko scratched the back of his head, shifting uncomfortably. "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing," Kairi said, adjusting his glasses for a second time. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason..."

The two boys continued to stare at each other, though Nagihiko continued to fidget uncomfortably. It was blatantly clear who was going to win this battle – it was a well-known fact amongst the Guardians that Kairi had a natural air of awkwardness that he easily used to his advantage.

"Curse your awkwardness," Nagihiko muttered, finally breaking contact with the young boy. "Yaya's in the bush."

"Thank you, Fujisaki-san," Kairi nodded, making his way over to Yaya's hiding place. "I found you, Ace."

"Nagi! You told!" Yaya shrieked, jumping out from the bush. "You weren't supposed to tell!"

"Eh, sorry Yaya-chan," the purple-haired boy apologized, waving his hand sheepishly.

"Ace," Kairi called quietly.

The brunette ignored him, settling for sullenly pouting in the corner. The bespectacled boy wordlessly walked over Yaya and poked her cheek.

"There's a new ice cream shoppe across the street; do you want to go? My treat?" Kairi offered.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Yaya brightened immediately. "Let's go, Kairi-kun! Bye, Nagi!"

Nagihiko watched as she practically _flew _out the park, dragging Kairi behind her. Within a moment's notice, they were completely out of sight. He sighed, now that they were situated, he needed to continue to search for Rima.

* * *

Rima sighed as she walked into Sugar Baby Sweets. Her encounter with Ikuto had seriously cut her time short; she was going to have to go home soon. It was getting dark, and Rima's father had been very clear about her curfew.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya called loudly. "Over here!"

She waved excitedly at her friend, completely disregarding Kairi's quiet protests. The two middle-schoolers were seated in a corner of the shoppe, casually chatting over their ice cream.

"Hey Yaya," Rima greeted, and after an afterthought, nodded in Kairi's direction. "Sanjou."

"Have you tried the ice cream here?" the brunette asked. "It's _awesome_! Kairi-kun agrees with me, right?"

The green-haired boy thoughtfully licked his ice cream, "Well, if my memory serves me right, Hikari-san uses all-natural ingredients and refrains using artificial sweetners in her ice cream. So, yes, Sugar Baby Sweets' ice cream is _awesome_."

"I'll take your word for it," the blonde commented. "I don't like very many sweets."

Yaya nearly dropped her cone in disbelief, how did Rima _not like sweets_? They were _amazing_, if she did say so herself.

"Why not, Rima-tan?" the brunette cocked her head to the side. "_Everyone _likes sweets, even Ikuto-kun!"

"Ace," Kairi looked at her sternly. "You're making an overgeneralization."

"Iinchō," Yaya glared at the bespectacled boy, pouting. "If Yaya wanted to a lecture, she would've gone to Obasan's house with Mama and Papa. Shut up, and stop calling Yaya that. Yaya wants to be Yaya! Not Ace."

"Alright, _Yaya_, I apologize," Kairi said pointedly. "I was just trying to prove a point."

"Yaya forgives Kairi-kun!" she exclaimed happily, popping the remainder of her treat into her mouth.

Rima watched in amusement, those two _so_ liked each other. It was quite obvious to anyone who knew them.

"Hey, Yaya-chan!" the blonde froze. "You dropped your phone in the park..."

"Thanks, Nagi!" Yaya beamed. "Yaya's parents would've killed Yaya if she lost her phone – _again_.

No way, she thought. Could it be? As she turned around, her thoughts were comfirmed. It was. Standing before her was one Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"N...Nagihiko!" she stammered, mentally scolding herself. Why was she stammering? Mashiro freakin' Rima _did not_ stammer under _any_ circumstance!

"Hey Rima-chan!" Nagihiko appeared to be calm, but Rima could tell he was just as tense as she was. "I've been looking for you."

"Me too," Rima muttered quietly.

Kairi and Yaya watched the exchange with interest. Just what exactly was going on between the the two teenagers?

* * *

**A/N: **Yet another failed attempt of an update. I'm just going to skip the excuses and just thank you all for being the wonderful people you are. I know how annoying irregular updates are; I'll try my best to create a daily routine. Anyway, this was a filler chapter as you can probably tell. I've been wanting to try writing some Rikuto friendship, so that's where the whole conversation between Rima and Ikuto came from. As for the Nagi/Yaya (what is that even called? Nayaya? Yagihiko?), I really just wanted Yaya to fall out of a tree. Didn't care who she fell on, just as long as she fell. But that's beside the point. You'll see some more Rimahiko action in the next chapter (if I ever get around to it). Thanks for reading both the fic and this pointless dribble. Ciao!

~Jenni


End file.
